


Caught

by badwrongprincess



Series: King Harrow Week [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, King Harrow Week, KingHarrowWeek, Prompt: Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Harrow tried to sneak a sweet-cake. Things don't go well.For King Harrow Week. Prompt: Betrayal





	Caught

Harrow hissed as his mother dragged him down the hall by his ear, scolding him for sneaking into the bakery to "ruin his appetite" on sweets.

 

"You know better than to sneak in there and steal, Harrow."

 

The young prince grunted; he didn't see the problem, it had only been one sweet cake. That would hardly kill his appetite.

 

He wondered how she had found out, he had been so careful, so quiet, so sneaky. The only thing he could think of was that someone, maybe one of the staff, had spotted him and told his parents. He couldn't believe he had been told on like that.

 

"Mom-"

 

"Harrow," his mother cut him off sharply. "I won't hear any of your excuses. You're in big trouble this time young man."

 

Harrow groaned, there was no way he was going to talk his way out of this one. He fell silent and simply marched along with his mother toward his room. He wondered how long his punishment would last this time.

 

Viren would never let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the last thing I'm writing for King Harrow Week! I'm proud of my output for this little event. I hope to do more events in the future. Both Dragon Prince related and related to other fandoms. Thank's for reading.


End file.
